cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CAW Champion of Champions
The CAW Champion of Champions is a title introduced by CCL, and can be defended in and by any CAW fed. It was awarded to Bret Michaels following his victory in the CAW King of the Ring 2010 tournament. After holding it for several months, Bret willingly vacated it. The current champion is Sting. History The CAW Champion of Champions title was a World Championship-level title created by CAW Champions League, to award to whoever reigned supreme in the CAW King of the Ring 2010 tournament held by WEDF. The winner, and inaugural champion ended up being Bret Michaels. Following his victory, Bret began making regular appearances on CCL (though not actually signed to a contract, appearing as a guest), with the belt, and eventually entered a feud with CCL superstar Michael Heinman. In the months leading up to a scheduled title match between Bret and Michael Heinman at CCL Supernova, New-WWE owner and person partially responsible for the rise of Bret Michaels in CAW, Burb, took notice of the storyline and was irate at the possibility that Bret was being used as throwaway talent with the sole purpose of putting over Michael Heinman in a fed Bret isn't even signed to. After having repeated requests to drop the angle and match denied, Burb took action into her own hands by taking advantage of the title's name...because it is the CAW Champion of Champions title and did not bare the CCL name, this meant in theory anyone could make title matches for it, as CCL does not own CAW. On July 28th, 2010, Burb posted a match featuring Bret Michaels willingly relinquishing the championship, resulting in an impromptu match for the vacated title between Jeff Winninger (who then was on a year long losing streak) and Michael Heinman. Thanks to a Superkick by Michaels moments before the bell, Jeff was able to pick up the scraps and finally end his losing streak in the process. After this, several other users (mainly coming from the Something CAWful forum) followed with more of their own CAW Champion of Champions matches. The CAW Champion of Champions title soon reached the peak of its popularity thanks to a New Legacy Inc stream that featured several matches with the gold on the line. With the entire angle spoiled, CCL's owner, Sushixcreations, announced that a CAW Champion of Champions match featuring Michael Heinman, The Suspect, and two men to be voted by fans would take place CCL Supernova as a replacement for the originally planned match between Heinman and Bret Michaels. Not content with the chaos and damage already caused, Burb shortly afterward made a match between Scott Steiner and Michael Heinman, where the loser would be banned from competing for the title; needless to say Heinman lost, again forcing CCL to make even more adjustments to the match. When it was all said and done, the CAW Champion of Champions title match at CCL Supernova ended up being The Suspect vs KroniK (Bryan Clark and Brian Adams) thanks to the meddling of Something CAWful. On his blog, Sushixcreations wrote that he would no longer use (or mention) the championship again on CCL programs, and wrote the people who messed with his plans off as being immature. With its purpose having been fulfilled, the CAW Champion of Champions fad has seemingly died down. While the future remains unclear, the originality of the title and the sheer fun the people involved had with the it will hopefully leave a lasting impression on the CAW world, and its memory will not die. Special Championship Rules *The Title Must Always Have the Official Change of Date Under the Hawaiian Timezone. *As a result of his loss to Steiner in a "LOSER IS BANNED FROM TITLE SHOTS" match, Michael Heinman is not allowed to compete for the Champion of Champions title again. Any match featuring him, especially ones that feature him winning the title, will be considered non-canon. However, this rule was violated when Heinman defeated Jeff Winninger while wearing a mask, using the name "Unknown". *As a result of their loss to KroniK in a "LOSER IS BANNED FROM TITLE SHOTS" match, the Nexus Gauge is not allowed to compete for the Champion of Champions title again, and if it is discovered that they violated the rules, Michael Heinman style, they will be stripped of the belts and that reign will not count. The members can compete for the title in singles matches, however. *The Title is NOT under 24/7 rules. Matches must be bell-to-bell. *Every match created by J-fu2011 aka ATW Owner aka Johnny United is non-canon. *The title cannot be vacated. Any attempt to do so will be rendered non-canon. *Any use of Danny Jackpot will be rendered as non-canon in a Champions of Champions title match. *Suspect after his third reign of the belt has been officially retired for competing for this belt. Any further use of him will be rendered non-canon. *Steven Spriter after his 2nd reign of the belt has been officially retired for competing for this belt. Any further use of him will be rendered non-canon. Notes *1: Scott Steiner was the first man to successfully defend the championship. *2: Defended under the Freebird Rule *3: Diamond Dallas Page holds the record for most consecutive title defenses with 7. *4. The BEAR savagely murdered Tiger Jeet Singh and Brock Lesnar during his respective CoC title defenses. The Ultimate Warrior and Chuck Norris also died in respective dark matches with THE BEAR, as a result of explosion and teeth to the face. Scott Steiner, while having lost in his match against THE BEAR, suffered only mild claw-related injuries and is expected to make a full, albeit traumatized, recovery. *5: KroniK were co-holders of the belt, and can only defend in Handicap matches. *6: During Spriter/Walleh/Ty's reign, Suspect defended the title on Walleh's behalf, giving him his second Champion of Champions reign. *7: TY is the first person to win/hold the belt and lose it without competing in a match. *8: Nexus Gauge is the largest group of people being co-champions with all five members. *9. After being defeated by A BEAR, Tybalt was also savagely murdered by numerous powerbombs. Statistics NOTE: Only superstars who have won the title more than once or have defended the title successfully at least once are listed. Category:World Championships in CAW